Of Fangirls and Voyeurism
by Miyavilurver
Summary: Sakura and Ino had it all planned out from the very beginning. With a push to the right direction, their plan would be flawless. Prequel to Of Alcohol and Sex.


**Disclaimer: I just don't own this! T-T**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Video camera?"

"Check!"

"Cell phone?"

"Check!"

"Cash?"

"…."

"What? I'm not gonna pay for it!"

"…Check"

"We're ready, then."

"….Let's just go."

-----

"Sasuke-kun!" a blonde and pink blur moved by and attached themselves to the arms of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto scowled next to them but it was soon replaced with a bright grin.

"Good morning, Sakura_-chan_!"

The pink girl ignored him in order to pay attention to herprecious Sasuke-kun. Ino and Sakura exchanged short glances.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura trailed her finger on the arm she held. "You know, we're having a party tonight….and we were wondering…if you wanted to come…?"

The impassive Uchiha didn't say much to answer this; just a small shake of his head was enough.

Naruto was still behind them, with a quiet air about him.

Ino then cut in. "Sasuke-kun! You have to come!" She demanded. She gave a little tug on his arm before bringing out the puppy eyes.

Sasuke frowned at this.

In a flash, the girls were left alone with a cloud of smoke.

They grinned as they stared at the other. "Part One: Complete."

-----

Naruto pouted. Well no, it was just an indignant scowl. Yeah.

Well, Naruto scowled indignantly as he was dragged off in a puff of smoke, not being able to say good-bye to Sakura-chan.

Next they were at a clearing in the forest and Sasuke pushed him away, their hands brushed momentarily as they moved to spar.

"So, are you going, then?" Naruto asked as he threw a punch to the other's head.

"tch, why should I, usuratonkachi? I personally don't like being fawned over 24/7"

Sasuke kicked down and Naruto jumped. Landing in a crouch, he sprang forward to knock Sasuke, shoulder meeting stomach with a harsh impact.

"You should go anyway." Naruto said from above Sasuke. His shoulder still rested on the other's stomach. He moved to stand up when Sasuke held him in place.

"You're coming with me, then." He stated.

Naruto blinked for a full second. A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked away. "Well, of course I'm coming! I'm the Great Uzumaki Naruto! There wouldn't be a party without me!" he boasted.

With closed eyes and a bright grin, he moved off and Sasuke stood up. Their spar ensued; hours later Naruto teased Sasuke that he hadn't won and it had ended up in a tie. Sasuke denied this with fervor.

-----

Outside of the women's bath, two girls approached the giggling geezer peeking in. After a short one-sided beating, the three headed to the Hokage tower in low voices as they rapidly conversed.

-----

It was nine or something like that. The party should have started already.

Naruto paced impatiently in Sasuke's living room. What was taking him so long?

Naruto walked around the house looking for his teammate. He hadn't seen him since he'd arrived, only entered by the loud admission he was given.

Now he walked around looking for him, wondering where he was. He opened a door quietly, eyes widened then narrowed when he saw Sasuke on his bed. Reading a book.

"Sasuke!" he yelled with a growl.

Sasuke barely spared him a glance before flipping a page.

"Bastard! You kept me waiting because you were reading a book!"

No answer.

He growled again.

"Let's go" he muttered as he pulled his rival off the bed. He dropped the book on the floor and held the other rather close to him as he puffed them out of the apartment.

No one noticed as the book vanished in smoke.

Sasuke came out through the kitchen and looked around. "I could've sworn I heard Naruto around here." He shrugged and dressed up. He was late enough as it is.

-----

When Naruto arrived, he noticed a missing presence that should've been there.

With wide eyes he stalked inside just missing as Ino ran down from roofs and landed behind him.

She looked around for something before nodding to a pair of green eyes.

"Naruto!" she greeted. He gave her a put off nod as he headed toward the bar.

-----

Sasuke arrived soon after. He entered as inconspicuously as he could, which wasn't much as he was immediately spotted by the girls.

He searched with narrowed eyes for his blonde-haired teammate, spotting him by the bar and approaching him.

When he got there he was surprised at the cold shoulder he received. He ordered a drink as he tried getting the attention of the blonde moron.

----

Naruto ignored the presence that sat beside him. He completely and utterly ignored it. He did.

He ordered a drink and looked away, definitely not paying attention as Sasuke's eyes almost met his. He downed his drink, the Rookie Nine plus gathered around them to chat soon enough.

Naruto ignored Sasuke. He didn't even acknowledge his presence. Not at all. In fact, he was so not aware of it that he decided to move away from his sit and next to Neji instead. He ignored when Sasuke frowned at this. He didn't even notice it.

-----

Eventually the rest noticed the tension around the two. Some of the girls had small smiles as they noticed the pout- that is, the indignant scowl Naruto had plastered on his face. They almost giggled.

Kiba put in his two cents, "Have a fight with you wife, Uchiha?" he asked jokingly.

Naruto splashed him with his drink. "No wet dogs allowed, Kiba. You should know better by now." he grinned with sarcasm. Everyone laughed at this but didn't stop questioning the two boys.

Eventually most of them remembered that these two were prone to get into 'stupid childish fights' as the girls put it, and went off to enjoy the party.

A pair of green eyes winked at the bartender before moving to talk to a certain black haired Hyuuga. After the small conversation, Hyuuga Hinata nodded to her cousin who then started an earnest conversation with an oblivious blonde-jounin.

Sasuke gave a small glance at Naruto who was still cheerfully talking with the Hyuuga. He frowned but said nothing before ordering another drink. Sapphire eyes met onyx as he sipped his drink. They gave each other small glances every time they ordered a new drink.

Eventually Naruto stopped talking all together, leaving an amused Neji to stare at the two.

Sasuke downed another drink as Naruto turned to face him.

"Betcha you can't hold in your liquor, _princess_."

Sasuke said nothing, he had Naruto's attention again and that's all that mattered.

Well, that and he wasn't going to lose, no way. He scowled at the princess comment and that's how it all began.

-----

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino gave each other conspiratorial glances. They re-checked their bags again for their later activities before walking out of the bar and jumped the roof.

They exchanged some small talk with one Frog Sannin, who agreed to all the terms and headed off in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

Now they just had to make sure the boys headed off in that direction…

"That's no problem, I can use my body control technique to give them a small nudge there and that's that."

"Then I guess we can call this mission complete!"

-----

It was one in the morning when two drunk-as-hell jounin stumbled out of the building with wobbly steps.

Two hours later, a blushing Sakura and giggling Ino returned home to arrange an all-girls meeting. That is after they woke up from their yaoi induced dreams.

And Jiraiya? He cursed Tsunade for threatening him to write this. Best seller or not, he just knew something bad was going to happen to him once he wrote it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**go review**

**and if you havent read of alcohol and sex go do so. now.**

**_rya._**


End file.
